Forum:Raven Lawson
Forums: Index > http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Regular_Claiming > Name: Raven Marie Lawson Gender: female Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Jupiter (most preferred) Godly Parent Choice 2: Pluto (or... okay if Jupiter is um... very common then choose him ^_^) Godly Parent Choice 3: Mercury Cohort Choice 1: Fourth Cohort Choice 2: Second Faceclaim (A picture of your character): McKaley Miller ---- Appearance: >> Personality: She was supposed to be a joyful child but because of the hardships she had gone through, she became a sad and, not to mention, a traumatized one. She would remain quiet at times, afraid to speak. Another side of her would just appear when her friend, Warren, was there with her. Smiles and laughs would come from her as if she wasn't experiencing maltreatment at all. Adding the fact that her mother had gone insane, she got even more scared. Also, being locked up didn't help her develop a bright personality at all. However, spending years in the Wolf House, she was taught to toughen up and be brave. She also found a family--the wolves. They took care of her despite the fact that they were hard on her during training sessions. She found joy in their company. Besides, she was Lupa's pup. During those times, she has developed a slightly bright personality which makes her able to smile again. History: She used to live with her mother and stepfather, who continuously abused her physically. Her mother, being very busy at work, hadn't noticed the bruises, cuts and wounds Raven had got. She was so young back then and was easily threatened by her stepfather that if she ever told her mother, he would just hurt her more. Raven had a friend named Warren and he would often visit her and ask her how she was doing. He knew about her stepfather's doings and wanted to report it to the authorities but she just begged him not to and told him that it would just make things worse. When her mother finally caught her stepfather hurting her, she shouted at him and told him that he had no rights to hurt her child. The stepfather did not care even a bit of what Raven's mother said. Instead, he hurt them both. The stepfather threatened, this time, to kill them if they ever told anyone. Raven's mother tried but then her stepfather was always watching them and she would get caught all the time resulting her to just get beaten up. She could not go to work anymore with all those bruises and wounds because people might just ask her what happened. When she could not take the maltreatment anymore, she ran away with Raven packing all of their stuff while the stepfather was asleep. But again, it failed--they were caught and her mother got more beating and almost died. They were both locked up in a room and Raven was eleven years old by that time. The stepfather brought them food from time to time but sometimes it wouldn't be enough for the two of them and so her mother had to make sacrifices for her. The mother had eventually lost her sanity. She would sometimes talk to herself and do all sorts of crazy things. She would often appear very creepy to Raven and she easily got scared. She also had the worst case of mood swings. Sometimes, she would show that she loved Raven but sometimes she would show that she hated her. Later, a pack of wolves just got into their house and 'rescued' Raven. The leader, Lupa, told her to come with them but she refused not wanting to leave her mother. She was fast asleep, or so Raven thought. When she tried to wake her up to tell her there were wolves in the house, she never woke up. She was already gone. Raven didn't even know how they got in and Lupa didn't bother to even explain. As for the stepfather, he was just there staring at all of them in fright. She got trained in the Wolf House starting at the age of twelve, when she was found, and she got out after a few years, when she was fifteen. She spent a year at least before being able to find Camp Jupiter. Weapons: Imperial Gold long sword and dagger Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Category:Claiming Category:Claimed Little Brave Warrior (talk) Comments A good beginning but what raises an issue for me is the fact that they were locked in a room for a while. The description of that event is rather vague and if it were a long time that they were stuck in there, they may have died from lack of nourishment or dehydration. Please elaborate on this please. Otherwise, good job! Moodle. First of all, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to check my claim. Secondly, thank you for saying that I did good :) I just put some specifics like the age when Raven and her mother was locked up. She was eleven back then and when the wolves found her, she was twelve making it at least a year or maybe a few months, I guess, when they were locked up. The effects that you have mentioned happened to her mother instead and then followed by her insanity. I hope it's clear enough now. If there are any more issues, please do tell :) Again, thank you for taking the time to check this. 斎藤一 Got any messages for me? SPQR Very good, claimed Moodle.